Touch too much
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: "Esta condenada mujer me va a volver loco" Afrontando el peligro, acariciando mi piel como una tormenta de rayos y truenos... M por Lemon


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Este fic está inspirado en la canción "touch too much" de AC/DC, y en algunas partes la letra en cursiva son frases de la canción, pero en español.**

**Advertencia: Rating M por Lemon y lenguaje algo fuerte.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**

* * *

**

**TOUCH TOO MUCH**

La música sonaba atronadora dentro de aquél lúgubre antro, demasiado pequeño para la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí, todos sudados, pegándose los cuerpos de unos contra otros, moviéndose al ritmo del _metal_.

Se podría decir que la mayoría de ellos estaban drogados o borrachos, o ambas cosas.

Caminé como pude, sin intentar evitar los cuerpos que se pegaban a mí, sin evitar a las mujeres que se restregaban contra mí. Disfrutaba con eso. Levanté la cerveza que llevaba en la mano, intentado evitar que se me derramase completa. Empezaba a tener demasiada calor y en ese momento no podía pararme para quitarme la chaqueta de cuero que me estaba haciendo sudar, haciendo que mechones de mi flequillo se me pegasen a la frente.

Pasé delante de una mujer rubia, con el pelo _demasiado _largo que me miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios pintados de marrón muy oscuro. Se acercó a mí, recorriendo la mínima distancia que nos separaba y se colocó de espaldas, restregando su lindo trasero por mi pene que se empezaba a despertar.

Me hubiese encantado quedarme con esa rubia, pero me estaba mareando y necesitaba urgentemente sacarme la maldita chaqueta. Le di un pequeño apretón en el trasero y me marché, dejándola sola y con esa sonrisa que seguía como dibujada en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos de empujones y calor llegué al final del bar, cerca del escenario, donde se encontraban mis _colegas. _Me acerqué a ellos, dándole un largo trago a la cerveza, para después colocarla en el escenario y sacarme la chaqueta. La satisfacción me llenó cuando el aire caliente me llegó a los brazos, sí seguía teniendo calor, pero estaba mucho más cómodo así.

-Al fin llegas, Edward.- Jasper chilló a pesar de estar a unos pocos centímetros de mí, para hacerse oir entre la música y los gritos de la gente.

-¿Desde cuando me controlas?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. No soportaba que me controlaran. No soportaba que me preguntasen dónde había estado ni con quién.

-Tu hermana estaba preocupada- rodó los ojos, terminando de beberse su cerveza.

Alice siempre se preocupaba por mí, aunque lo odiase. Y más desde que se fue de casa de nuestros padres a vivir a la ciudad con Jasper y se enteró de la clase de vida que llevábamos.

Jasper, Emmett y yo estábamos en el último año de carrera, pero casi no asistíamos a clases, tan solo para los exámenes y, la verdad, era que nos pasábamos las noches de fiesta en fiesta.

Nuestra excusa de siempre era que éramos jóvenes y teníamos que disfrutar, pero la pequeña Alice no estaba de acuerdo con ello y siempre estaba enfadada.

Como si hubiese oído nuestra pequeña conversación mi hermana apareció delante nuestra. No estaba muy a gusto rodeada de tanta gente, además de que no le pegaba nada la ropa que llevaba. Alice era una maniática de las compras y siempre "iba a la última moda" pero cuando salía los fines de semana con nosotros cambiaba radicalmente, según ella para "encajar en nuestro círculo de amistades".

Llevaba el pelo alborotado, una camiseta negra muy ajustada y unos pantalones de cuero. Se veía muy extraña.

-No entiendo por qué si quedamos a las once apareces a la una, Edward. Llevamos horas esperándote- ignoré la estúpida regañina de Alice, y me saqué un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón.

No iba a contarle que me había quedado dormido toda la tarde, tras haberme pasado la noche anterior, y buena parte de la mañana, encerrado en la habitación de Tanya Denali, la enemiga número uno de mi hermana. Alice no tenía por qué saber exactamente qué había estado haciendo en su cuarto, y aunque se haría una clara idea, estaría desencaminada.

Tanya llevaba meses detrás de mí, persiguiéndome por el campus las pocas veces que iba, dejándome estúpidas notas por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación e insinuándose descaradamente en cada examen.

La noche anterior, para que me dejase tranquilo le dije que fuésemos a su habitación. Nos enrollamos y se pudo a gimotear como una estúpida suplicándome que me quedase toda la noche con ella. Estaba cansado, así que acepté.

No quiso acostarse conmigo y lo único que hicimos fue hartarnos de beber.

Nota mental: jamás volveré a darle una oportunidad a ninguna chica de la universidad.

Terminé de fumarme el cigarrillo y tiré la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con mis botas negras. Recogí la cerveza de donde la había dejado y me la terminé de un trago.

Jasper y Alice se alejaron un poco de nosotros, para irse a bailar a un ritmo que nada tenía que ver con la canción. Emmett, que hasta entonces había estado charlando con un tipo, se acercó a mí.

-Esa rubia no deja de mirarte, tío- me dio un toque en el hombro, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la chica con la que había _bailado _minutos antes.

-No me interesa- mentí. Tenía ganas de estar con alguna chica esa noche, después del desastre de Tanya, pero a mi mente sólo venía una persona y su pelo, precisamente, no era rubio.- Voy a por cerveza, ¿quieres?- En realidad no me apetecía nada volver a pasar por toda esa gente, pero tenía que buscarla a _ella _y si me quedaba en mi sitio no llegaría a mi como por arte de magia.

-No, Rosalie ha ido por algo de beber.

-Tú no te mueves ni en sueños, Emmett.

-Estoy cuidando de sus cosas- se justificó, enseñándome un bolso, que supuse sería el de su novia.

Le eché una última mirada y me fui dirección a la barra, buscando casi inconscientemente una cabellera castaña. Sabía que estaba en el bar, estaba todos los sábados desde hacía tres meses.

No la encontré mientras me abría paso entre la gente, llegando por fin a la barra.

-Una cerveza-pedí a la camarera que se acercó, sonriendo, en cuanto me apoyé en la barra de metal.

-Que sean dos- pude escuchar su voz a pesar de la música, a pesar del ruido, a pesar de todo. Su voz era simplemente perfecta, sentía como si acariciara mis oídos, _y cuando gemía de placer en mi oído, hundiendo las uñas en mi espalda era deliciosa. _

Me volteé a verla y ella me miraba con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa perfecta.

Esa noche llevaba un corset muy ajustado azul oscuro y negro... _Mis colores preferidos... _y unos pantalones negros a la cadera, dejando ver un trozo de la piel de su estómago. Llevaba un cinturón grande del que colgaban cadenas y unas botas de militar. Esa noche llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre.

-Buenas noches, _Bella. _-Un nombre nunca había concordado mejor con una persona. La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó y dejó de prestarme atención cuando la camarera llegó con las cervezas. Cogió la suya y se perdió entre el gentío, dejando un rastro de su olor a fresas impregnado en el poco aire concentrado del lugar.

Pagué las cervezas, cogí la mía y la seguí. Pude encontrarla con facilidad por los destellos rojizos de su pelo, que se intensificaban con los focos.

Se paró en medio de la pista, de espaldas a mí, esperándome. Era el mismo ritual del sábado anterior y del anterior...

La agarré de la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo, tocando su piel suave. Bella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música excitándome en el momento. Enseguida notó lo que causaba en mí porque sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos y lentos. Solté un gemido en su oído, mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

La sentí levantar el brazo para beber de su cerveza, sin dejar de moverse contra mí.

Si antes pensé que el trasero de la rubia era lindo, ahora lo imaginaba horrible comparándolo con el de la mujer que se movía contra mí.

De repente paró, dándose la vuelta lentamente y mirándome a los ojos. Me perdí en ese pozo chocolate.

Levantó uno de sus brazos y rodeó mi cuello con él, clavándome intencionadamente los pinchos de su pulsera. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de sonreirme pícara.

Me bebí la cerveza de dos tragos, prácticamente, y ella me imitó. Tiramos los vasos de plástico por el suelo y la agarré con ambas manos de las caderas, la cual volvió a mover sobre mí.

Me incliné para besarla, pero movió la cara, permitiéndome un inocente beso en la mejilla. Me costaba mucho que me dejase besarla.

No despegaba los ojos de los míos. Parecía un ángel, un _pícaro ángel sonriente. _

Seguía moviéndose contra mí y yo le seguía el ritmo, deseando que dejase de jugar conmigo, y al mismo tiempo que el juego durase toda la noche.

Se agachó lentamente, al ritmo de la música y al subir mordió delicadamente mi pene por sobre la ropa.

Gemí.

No pude evitarlo. Esa chica me volvía loco, _esa condenada mujer me va a volver loco. _Ella sabía lo que causaba en mí con sus inocentes y a la vez maliciosos movimientos. Ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

La agarré de la coleta, tirando de ella y deshaciéndosela, dejando que sus rizos castaños cayesen sobre sus hombros. Su mirada dejó de ser divertida, volviéndose morbosamente oscura. Agarré su pelo en un puño y la acerqué a mí, besándola bruscamente, violando su boca con mi lengua, ansiosa por jugar con la suya.

Bella no se alejó, ni se quejó, correspondió al beso con la misma salvaje necesidad.

Enterró la mano que estaba en mi cuello entre mi pelo, despeinándolo más y tirando de él, imitando el placentero dolor que yo le causaba. La otra mano la dirigió directamente a la parte baja de mi anatomía, dándole ligeros apretones, _manoseándome,_ al mismo tiempo que yo acariciaba sus pechos sobre el corsé.

Recorrí toda su cavidad bucal con mi lengua, no quería dejarme ni un rincón por descubrir y sentí a Bella gemir, el primer gemido que le saqué en la noche y una oscura satisfacción se apoderó de mí.

De repente, se apartó de mí, soltando mi pelo y empujándome, alejándome de su cuerpo. Le miré interrogante mientras ella se limpiaba los labios, quitándose las manchas que el pintalabios había dejado por el borde su boca al besarla.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, casi consiguiendo que sus pechos se desbordaran de aquél trozo de tela que me estaba volviendo loco desde que la vi.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, agarrándome por la hebilla del cinturón y tirando. La seguí, entre la multitud, hasta una puerta trasera que nunca había visto. La abrió con facilidad y salimos al frío del oscuro callejón. Bella cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo aprobeché para pegarla a la puerta fría y cerrada. Emitió un débil gemido. Le separé las piernas y le acaricié el trasero mientras besaba sus hombros descubiertos. Bajé más mi mano, tocándola íntimamente sobre la tela del suave pantalón.

-Edward... para- susurró. Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me excitó aún más y aumenté el ritmo con el que movía mi mano. Bella gemía sin parar e intentaba moverse, peor yo la aplasté contra la puerta con mi propio cuerpo.

-¡Joder!- Grité cuando Bella levantó su pierna derecha y me dio un fuerte golpe en _los huevos. _Maldije en todo los idiomas que sabía y me aparté de ella, gimiendo de dolor.

Todo lo bueno que pensé de ella antes se borró de mi mente. _Era una maldita perra. _

-Te dije que pararas- me recordó la muy _hija de puta_. Abrí la boca para insultarla y decirle que estaba loca y que me iba de allí cuando se acercó a mí y quitó mis manos de mi muy adolorida _polla. _Me quedé sin palabras cuando me quitó el botón del pantalón y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Iba a pararla en ese mismo momento, juro que iba a decirle que no hacía falta, pero entonces _me la sacó _de dentro de los calzoncillos. Al principio sentí el frío de la calle, pero de un momento a otro una sensación de cálido placer se apoderó de mí.

No pude evitar mirar hacia abajo para ver cómo Bella se introducía mi pene en la boca, como sacaba su lengua para recorrerlo entero y como sus labios se enrroscaban alrededor, dándome unas ganas tremendas de besarla.

-Joder...Bella...

No podía dejar de gemir, y cada vez más fuerte. Estaba recibiendo la mejor _mamada _de mi vida.

Entonces ella paró y se levantó, mirándome con la misma mirada lujuriosa que me dedicó dentro del bar.

-Espero que eso te haya mitigado un poco el dolor- puso su cara más inocente y algo despertó en mi interior. La agarré por los hombros y la empujé contra la pared, besándola exasperado. Hundiéndome en su boca desesperado por llegar más allá.

Me estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco.

Me quitó la camiseta rápidamente, tirándola al suelo y me acarició el pecho, quedándose momentáneamente embelesada.

Las dos veces que habíamos estado en esta situación ocurría lo mismo. Se desconectaba durante unos segundos, admirando mi pecho y acariciándolo.

Me dio pequeñas lamidas por toda la piel expuesta, erizándome el vello _como una tormenta de rayos y truenos._

Con algo de dificultad conseguí quitarle el maldito corsé, dejando sus pechos al aire. Se me hizo la boca agua. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, _el cuerpo de Venus con brazos_ e inmediatamente me llevé uno de sus pezones a la boca.

-Edward...- gimió arqueando la espalda, dejándome un mejor acceso.

Algo hizo _clic _en mi mente; ella nunca me dejaba lamerle los pechos. Cada vez que lo conseguía me apartaba, no le gustaba que la tocase mucho, _ella lo quería rápido, lo quería intenso, a ella le gustaba semicrudo._

Dejé de rayarme. Iba a disfrutar de esto.

Bella se desabrochó el pantalón y yo se lo bajé, dejando sus pechos momentáneamente para besar su estómago y morder ligeramente el hueso de su cadera.

Ella se intentaba terminar de quitar el pantalón con los pies, cabreándose porque las botas le estorbaban.

-Quítatelas- gruñí.

-Quítamelas tú- Levantó una pierna y la extendió delante de mí. Rápidamente desanudé los cordones y se la quité, dejándola caer en el suelo. Acaricié su pierna desnuda y le quité el pantalón de esa pierna. Repetí el proceso con la otra y la dejé tan solo con unas diminutas braguitas de encaje negras.

Bella se mordió el labio, mirándome y se quitó la última prenda de ropa, quitándome en el proceso el autocontrol.

Me acerqué bruscamente a ella, besándola y ella enredó sus piernas desnudas en mi cadera, bajándome el pantalón lo máximo que pudo.

-Mierda... No tengo condones- gruñí.

En ese momento odié a Alice.

No dejó de llamarme en las dos horas que me restrasé y, con las prisas, se me olvidaron los malditos condones y por su culpa no iba a disfrutar de una de las mejor noches de mi vida.

Entonces Bella hizo algo que me dejó perplejo. Hizo fuerza con las piernas, acercándome y me hundí en su interior.

Soltamos un grito ahogado.

-Espero que no me transmitas nada- la oí susurrar muy bajito, pero con la clara intención de que la oyera.

-Yo temo más dejarte embarazada- yo también le susurré, obteniendo un gemido de su parte cuando empecé a moverme en su interior.

-Eso no pasará-me aseguró ahogando un gemido. Empecé a moverme más rápido dentro de ella, aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas, concentrándome en el placer que me daba estar dentro de ella. Bella empezó a moverse también, acoplándose a mis movimientos rápidamente y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, erizandome el vello de todo el cuerpo cuando su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, cuando de sus labios salía mi nombre distorsionado por el placer.

Agarré uno de sus pechos con la mano, con la otra me apoyaba en la pared.

Bella empezó a repartir besos y mordiscos por mi cuello, dejándome marcas rojizas y agarró mi trasero con ambas manos, intentando que llegase más adentro de ella. Aumenté el ritmo, frenético y descontrolado. Bella ya no podía seguirme y se dejó hacer, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel. La noté revolverse y gemir más fuerte, se le escapó un gritito de placer cuando llegó al orgasmo y yo la seguí de inmediato, corriéndome dentro de ella bruscamente, aliviándome, cautivándome y asustándome.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y enterré mi cara en el hombro de Bella, mordí la piel que estaba a mi alcance, subiendo hasta su cuello y dejándole una marca justamente ahí, como hice los dos sábados anteriores.

No salí de su interior hasta que ella se revolvió.

-Tengo frío- susurró. Me separé de ella y vi como se vestía rápidamente, buscando su ropa a tientas en la oscuridad. La imité. Cuando estuvimos vestidos Bella abrió la puerta del callejón y la música volvió a sonar en mis oídos, retumbando y sacándome del estado de ensoñación en el que me encontraba desde que me encontré con ella.

En ese momento era cuando nos separábamos, sin despedirnos, y el sábado siguiente quizás volviésemos a jugar, quizás no.

Bella entró en el bar, yo la seguí y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La vi dirigirse al lugar en el que bailamos, pero cambié de dirección y fui hacia donde había dejado solo a Emmett hacía no se cuanto tiempo.

Cuando llegué Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett bailaban y hablaban animadamente, cada uno con unas copas de más.

No tenía ganas de seguir allí, sólo tenía ganas de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir, dormir con el olor de Bella impregnado en mi piel.

-Me marcho- avisé, cogiendo mi chaqueta de donde la había dejado al inicio de la noche.

-¿Tan pronto?- Jasper se extrañó, ya que yo siempre era el último en marcharme.

-Sí. Adiós- Besé a mi hermana en la mejilla, me puse la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tras unos minutos de empujones llegué a la puerta principal, la abrí y salí al frío exterior. Me dirigí a mi coche, el cual estaba aparcado bastante cerca. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta, me adentré y encendí la calefacción. Abrí un poco la ventanilla y me encendí un cigarrillo, para después meter la llave en el contacto. Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal llamaron mi atención.

Me giré y me quedé boquiabierto al ver a Bella allí, con el pelo alborotado, los ojos cansados, y el maquillaje desaparecido. Realemente se veía _recién follada. _

Por mí.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi mente cuando ese fugaz pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza.

Tenía puesta una cazadora negra, tapándole el corsé y un poco los pantalones.

Bajé la ventanilla, cuestionándola con la mirada.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- Preguntó.

-Sube.- Hice un movimiento con la cabeza y subí la ventanilla. Ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta, su olor se esparció por el coche más rápido de lo normal por la calefacción encendida. Su olor siempre me resultó embriagador.

Arranqué el coche y salí a la carretera. Bella se giró hacia mí, arrebatándome el cigarrillo y fumándoselo ella. No le dije nada.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté al cabo de unos minutos sin hablar. Estaba muy callada, aunque nunca había mantenido precisamente una conversación con ella, es más no sabía nada de ella.

Sólo su nombre.

-¿Dónde vas tú?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Al campus.

-¿Estás en la universidad?- Preguntó, sorprendida, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.- No tienes pinta de universitario- acotó, volviendo a su fría tranquilidad.

Se me escapó una carcajada.

-Y ¿qué pinta tienen los universitarios?- Parecía una cría. Entonces el miedo me recorrió ¿qué edad tenía? ¿Y si era una niña? Joder, no sabía nada.

-No lo sé, pero no lo pareces.

-¿Qué edad tienes Bella?- No pude evitar preguntar. Esa noche ella estaba distinta y supuse que podría hacerle preguntas, preguntas que no había pensado hasta ese día.

-¿Qué importa? No te importó hace dos semanas- Frialdad era lo único que mostraba su voz.

-Aún no me has dicho donde tengo que llevarte- Le recordé, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Al mismo sitio que tú.

No dije nada más y ella tampoco.

Llegué al campus de la universidad y dejé el coche en el aparcamiento de siempre. Bella se bajó del coche antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves del contacto. Bajé y cerré el coche.

La miré, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Entonces ella me miró, retándome con sus enormes ojos castaños.

Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, dejándome momentáneamente sorprendido, se alzó y me besó lentamente, saboreando mi boca, introduciendo lentamente su lengua entre mis labios, acariciándome con ella.

Se subió encima de mí, enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, como lo había hecho en el callejón, pero esta vez no me quedé quieto.

La agarré por la cintura y caminé con ella rumbo a mi habitación, mientras ella besaba, mordía y succionaba mi cuello sin parar, haciéndome perder la concentración y provocandome para que le hiciese el amor en medio de las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo. Dejé a Bella en el suelo y la agarré del brazo, llevándola a mi habitación, deseperado. Entonces ella se paró, mirando mi cuarto y yo me quedé mirándola a ella. Su vista se desvió de la cama a mí, sonriendo perversamente.

Fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su chaqueta, y la dejó caer al suelo.

-_Túmbate_- me ordenó mientras se quitaba el corsé y se desabrochaba las botas.

Le hice caso enseguida y ella empezó a caminar en mi dirección quitándose los pantalones en el camino. Se situó entre mis piernas, desnuda, tan sólo con las bragas. Me senté en la cama, con ganas de llegar cuanto antes a ella. Antes de que pudiese tocarla subió una de sus piernas, colocando el pie en mi pecho, haciendo presión.

-_Túmbate_- repitió- _y tócame. _

_

* * *

_

**Bueeeeno... No sé si os gustará, a mi por lo menos sí. Escuché esta canción que hacía un montón de tiempo que no escuchaba y la historia se me vino a la cabeza. Dudé un poco con el final, pero al final me decanté por éste, ahí que haya misterio entre los personajes. **

**No se sabe casi nada de Bella, y no voy a hacer continuación, aunque sí había pensado en otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bella, pero eso si os interesa.**

**Nada más que decir. **

**Besos :)**


End file.
